


Spoil Me with Your Lovin'

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flight to Seoul means a flight to the comfort of each other's embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoil Me with Your Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soapbubblesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/gifts), [theflyjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/gifts).



> *sees [photo](http://i.imgur.com/dpLLuDy.jpg) of Yixing in a slightly larger sized jacket* *thinks jacket is Yifan's* *writes a story incorporating said item*
> 
> It's been a long time since I wrote canon. I tried not to make it sad, okay. Enjoy! Leave comments to make my heart happy!

The thumping of Yixing’s heart against his ribcage when his plane lands at Gimpo International Airport is something that hasn’t happened for the past few months, especially not when his recent reasons for flying back to Korea were to do a recording or a photoshoot. There is something different about the way his heart is trying to jump out of his chest and he knows perfectly well why. A text has been sent to him before his own flight, being the reason why he was glued to his mobile device as he walked up the stairs to the plane. Along with the message came a photo of a set of feet that he knows, based on their previous exchanges, step on the wood panelled floor with both fear and excitement.

“Yixing, we’ll go to the office for your V App broadcast and practice,” his manager informs him of his schedule for the day right when the idol comes out to meet him where the Korean is waiting together with about fifty or more of the Chinese male’s fans. The young man nods and allows himself to be whisked into the van that’s been waiting for his arrival, not forgetting to smile and wave to his fans who have been standing in front of the arrival gates for God knows how long just to catch a glimpse of him. Inside the van, the people he rides with keep quiet, the silence only interrupted by the music coming from the radio.

“Hyung,” the young idol reaches for his manager who’s seated on the front passenger seat, “can you play the new songs?” The Korean nods and immediately changes the music as his talent has requested, Yixing quickly falling into the beat of Lucky One, remembering the steps and trying to move even as he is seated. His phone vibrates on his lap and without even looking he already knows who the messages are from. Leaning back into his seat so the others won’t be able to see the screen of his phone, he unlocks the device and bites his lips to hide the smile blooming on his face, looking around him to see that the other’s are occupied. The person on the other end of the conversation sent a photo of just his feet again but this time they aren’t covered in branded shoes but a pair of fluffy, white slippers with the hotel’s insignia embroidered on them. Below the photo is a comment written in Chinese, giving away the nationality of the person he’s conversing with: “Can’t wait to see you :)” Yixing fears that his lips will bleed soon with how hard he’s biting down on them just so he can stop himself from smiling, afraid that his plans will be blown by his own clumsy and obvious behavior. As secretly yet casually as he can, so as not to alarm the people in the van, the idol sends a quick reply conveying his anticipation as well, making sure he uses a thousand emoticons to relay the message he wants the other to see that can’t be expressed with just his words. He keeps his mobile device deep in his pants pocket afterwards, allowing himself to smile even just for a while as bliss takes over him in that moment.

 

Yixing, as always, dutifully goes through his schedule for the day, restraining himself from checking his phone every given chance. After his V App broadcast though, his hand inevitably reaches for the mobile device cradled inside his pocket, turning off the Airplane mode and immediately connecting to the office WiFi. His phone vibrates uncontrollably, the notifications flooding his screen and pulling the corners of his lips up when he sees that all the messages are from the same person. Once more, the idol finds a quiet corner where he can peacefully scroll through them, smiling wider when the other tells him he’s watching the younger’s V App broadcast and giggling at how he kept asking if Yixing was talking about him when he mentioned writing lyrics with the help of a Chinese friend. The young idol doesn’t get to reply to all of the messages though, his manager already calling him to go to the practice room.

Unsurprisingly the practice finishes late into the night as each of the members has to be excused for their V App Broadcast, sometimes going in pairs as well. But even with the late departure from the office, Yixing still excuses himself to see a friend, being vague about it by telling his manager that it’s a friend from Changsha visiting . The young Chinese uses all his skills of persuasion just so that they will allow him to grab a taxi that will take him to his friend’s hotel, declining his manager’s offer when he says they’ll drop him off before driving the rest of the members to the dorm.

“They’re tired,” he points to the rest of the boys who are filing out of the practice room, “they need to get home soon.” Although reluctant, their manager allows him, telling him to make sure he is back before they have to leave for their presscon the next day. Yixing assures the elder that he will return to the dorm in time and then he’s out, not even waiting for his group to take their leave as the clock is ticking.

His exhausted body feels like it’s been awoken, vigor renewed as he sends messages to the man on the other end of the line, telling him that he is nearing the hotel already. Yixing feels himself relax as a smile breaks on his face, removing the worried lines and creases that have become permanent residents of his forehead. He quickly taps his T-Money to pay for the cab, hoping it has enough for him not to produce loose change. Before leaving the vehicle, he palms at his face to assure that he has worn his mask and that his cap is low enough for him not be recognized. The taxi driver is an old man and didn’t converse with him throughout the ride so he can say he’s safe but when he steps out he can’t be so sure anymore. With a deep breath, he finally leaves the confines of the taxi with a thank you to the driver before closing the doors. He pulls his cap down further when he sees that there are still quite a few people at the lobby. The idol crosses the floor with hurried steps, catching an elevator as fast as possible before anyone can recognize him. Thankfully the metal case arrives quickly, bringing Yixing to the twenty first floor of the building. Beneath his mask, the idol breathes then chuckles, thinking how the other would always choose the same room number wherever he goes. The elevator door finally dings to indicate his arrival to his destination, opening to a wide space where the other elevators are located. He turns left when he’s double-checked which wing the room number is supposed to be in. With a skip in his steps and a dimpled smile hidden underneath his mask, Yixing arrives at his destination giggling at the room number.

_2113._

Without delaying any further, he rings the doorbell and after waiting for not even two seconds, the door opens and then he’s enveloped in comfortable warmth, the scent he misses the most engulfing him. The arms around his shoulders tighten as the man breathes into his ears, “I missed you.”

Yixing pulls away to look at the man in front of him, lay his eyes on the figure he’s been wishing to see for the past few months. Yifan stands in a bathrobe and the bedroom slippers, looking too cozy and cute for Yixing’s heart that he can’t help but coo. His hair that has grown and keeps on growing (much to the younger’s delight) slightly mussed probably because of his position on the bed. Yifan’s bottom lip is trapped between his teeth, pink and waiting to kiss the other. But what catches Yixing’s attention the most are Yifan’s eyes, red with tears rimming them. Upon seeing this the younger ushers them into the room, closing the door behind them before wrapping his arms around the elder, the taller male quickly relaxing and clinging to Yixing like a koala.

“I missed you too,” the younger confesses later on when they have finally moved to the bed, a rerun of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles playing on HBO, “so, so much.”

Yifan smiles at him and releases his hold on the younger, something that they both don’t really want to do. Moving from the bed to get something to drink, the elder asks, “Did you eat already?” When Yixing hums his reply and nods, the taller male adds, “You look so skinny, baobei.”

“I hope you didn’t starve yourself for this comeback.” Yifan returns to find a pout on the younger’s lips and without prompt he leans forward and kisses it away, something he hasn’t been able to do for months because of his own schedule. It doesn’t seem to do the trick though as Yixing still whines, “I’ve just been busy.”

“Too busy to eat?” Yifan raises an eyebrow but quickly kisses the other again, knowing the time they have together isn’t supposed to be spent on petty fights and arguments. “Just promise me you’ll eat right.”

“Didn’t I promise that to you already?” Yixing whines again, remembering Yifan’s words when he last left for his XXX filming in Toronto. The younger’s hand suddenly slides up the taller male’s thigh, squeezing once he’s already near the elder’s groin, “Now will you give me what you’ve promised?”

Yifan bites his bottom lip and with the smaller male’s hand on his thigh he hisses his next words against gritted teeth, “I said when you’re not tired.”

“I am not tired.” Yixing shakes his head, smiling even with the heaviness that weighs down his eyelids. “Yifan, please,” the younger rubs his face against the taller male’s shoulder, “it’s been so long.” His fingers move beneath the thick fabric that’s covering his boyfriend’s thighs to directly touch the elder’s skin, slightly cold under his fingertips, “Your touch is all I’ve been craving for.” The confession has Yifan balling his fists, wanting to scream that that’s all he’s been thinking of doing as well, “Please, baobei?”

The taller male closes his eyes with a sharp intake of air and when he opens them again they land on the tray of food on the cart that’s been standing beside the table since Yixing said he’s just ten minutes away. Gathering all his restraints, he nods towards the cart and tries to wriggle out of his boyfriend’s hold, “You have to eat the food I ordered first.”

With a huff, the younger crosses his arms over his chest while he watches Yifan push the cart towards him, moving his backpack to the chair. He doesn’t open his mouth and keeps the crease on his forehead until the elder tickles him and spoonfeeds him the first few bites. The taller male hugs him from behind and kisses promises to his skin while he finishes his food, making him slightly aware that he hasn’t been able to shower yet. After emptying the plates, Yixing surprises his boyfriend by jumping out of Yifan’s hold and excusing himself for a shower. The elder doesn’t complain, calling for room service to get the cart already while the smaller male brings his backpack with him to the bathroom.

Yifan patiently waits for the younger to return, Yixing taking his time in the bathroom usually means he’s preparing himself because the other usually takes just fifteen minutes to shower, something that he has had to do starting from their trainee period. So the elder prepares himself as well by relaxing on the bed, knowing the following minutes will require all of his energy. He goes through Yixing’s Weibo tag as he stretches himself out on the bed, smiling while a video of the younger from his recent V App broadcast plays on his mobile device. A swell of pride emerges from his chest whenever he hears the other speak in English, proud at himself for being a good teacher to the younger. When he hears the bathroom door open, he feels a thrum of excitement beneath his skin, his mind supplying him an image of the younger that he has been pushing aside ever since Yixing went into the bathroom because if he hadn’t done that he would have intruded the smaller male’s private time. He sets his phone onto the nightstand, his heart beating hard and loud against his chest when he hears the footsteps coming from the hallway, light and unhurried.

When Yixing finally steps into Yifan’s line of sight, his hair is still damp, his hand wiping a towel over the wet strands as he walks closer to the bed. The elder gulps when he sees that his boyfriend is wearing the other bathrobe and knowing Yixing there might not be anything beneath the thick fabric but a wide expanse of porcelain-like skin. As if to prove his assumptions right, the younger throws the towel in his hand to the nearest chair, eyes locked with Yifan’s as he places both of his hands on the knot in front of his robe. 

Yixing follows the bob of the elder’s adam’s apple when he gulps, the taller male is even licking his lips as his eyes follow the way the younger’s fingers uncurl the tie around his waist. Feeling a little mischievous, Yixing strokes down the tie, watching as the other’s gaze rakes up and down his body. Already feeling the heat just by being in the same room as Yifan’s, the smaller male finally lets the tie fall to his sides before sliding the robe down his shoulders. The elder’s eyes widen at the sight of the slow revelation of his naked body, scanning the skin that the fabric grazes over, abruptly stopping where Yixing’s dick hangs between his thighs. The soft thud of the robe onto the carpeted floor makes Yifan’s eyes snap up though to see a smirk on the younger’s lips.

“Hi,” Yixing giggles at how the other smiles crookedly while Yifan ogles at the expanse of his body, open for nobody else but his boyfriend to see. Carefully, the younger moves to the bed, crawling his way to Yifan whose hands land on his side and thigh as soon as the smaller male is close enough for him to reach. The younger rubs the tip of his nose against the other’s cheek, his breath hot as it fans across Yifan’s skin when he inquires, “Did you wait long?” When the elder hums and caresses up his thigh and chest, Yixing doesn’t even bother to suppress the moan that leaves his lips, letting the other know that he appreciates his boyfriend’s touch. One of his hands supports him while the other massages the elder’s neck before going down to untie the knot around the taller male’s waist. He finds Yifan wearing a pair of boxers beneath the robe, giggling while the elder hisses when Yixing’s finger traces the outline of his boyfriend’s cock, straining against the fabric.

“Babe,” Yifan’s voice comes out gravelly, lips breathing out the word directly onto Yixing’s. But the younger doesn’t seem to have plans of slowing down anymore as he starts palming the taller male’s erection, his lips leaving kisses all over Yifan’s face. The elder tries his best to reciprocate, lips latching onto the other’s neck, making sure he doesn’t leave bruises where people can see them. When the younger moves forward and straddles his lap, Yifan groans, the sound mimicked by Yixing as their growing erections rub against each other.

“Baobei,” the younger whispers into his boyfriend’s ear, “want to see a part of our new choreography?” And even before Yifan can give any response, Yixing pulls back and grinds against him, making the elder throw his head back and groan, deep and long when the younger repeats the motion. All the taller male is able to do is grab the younger’s waist, hoping his strength is enough to stop the sinful hips moving above him.

“Such a bad boy,” Yifan whispers against Yixing’s lips when the younger finally lowers his head, his own movements making him lose his breath and inhale deeply to replenish his lungs. The smaller male just chuckles at his boyfriend’s words, lips connecting with Yifan’s to finally get what he wants, what he knows they both want. The elder indulges him, sucking at Yixing’s bottom lip and easily sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth, the younger prodding at the wet appendage that’s tasting his peppermint covered teeth before his own tongue is sucked into Yifan’s mouth. 

Coarse hair tickles the elder’s palm when he slides his hands down Yixing’s legs while the younger tries to completely remove the taller male’s robe. A particularly lewd moan comes out of the smaller male’s lips when Yifan’s hand reaches his ass again, the elder fondling and teasing his behind, lightly slapping the rotund globes before squeezing them with his large hands. Unashamedly, Yixing moves his hips again, head tilted backwards as Yifan finally sucks his nipple, the elder nipping at the hardened buds lightly before licking it and its surrounding areola, causing the smaller male to push his boyfriend’s head closer to his chest.

“Haaa, Yifan, please baby,” the younger begs, pushing his ass out further for the taller male’s hands to cradle it better, his fingers grazing the middle of Yixing’s asscheeks.

“Please what, Xing?” The elder’s question is accompanied by his finger sliding down the crack between Yixing’s asscheeks to stop directly over the younger’s entrance, hovering but not touching. With just the short distance, the smaller male can feel the other’s finger, the heat emanating from his boyfriend’s digits enough to warm him up and crave for more. He whines, in hopes of conveying the message to the other without needing words and without having to move on his own. 

“I don’t hear anything coming from your mouth, baby,” Yifan, to his boyfriend’s dismay, moves his hands up the younger’s back, his fingers trailing up the curve of Yixing’s spine, hands massaging the skin over the other’s scapulae before moving back down. His digits tease the swell of the smaller male’s ass again, fingertips drumming over the supple skin before his hands come down to cup the bottom of Yixing’s behind, squeezing the soft pair again to pull another moan from Yixing, music to his ears. “So?” The elder licks inside and out of the smaller male’s ear before biting and pulling at his earlobe while his fingers leave trails of fire on the other’s sensitive skin. He pulls away to see the younger’s flushed face, the red colour reaching his neck and his upper chest. Yixing’s lips are swollen from their kisses but it’s his eyes that catch Yifan’s, covered with a shade of lust, he looks at the elder before his mouth starts moving, “Please,” the word spoken in English comes out just above a whisper but he knows with his close proximity to his boyfriend, the taller male will surely hear it, “fuck me.”

Who is Yifan to deny Yixing when he asks so nicely and his voice sounds so needy, his tongue curling beautifully to produce the English words so deliciously that the elder just can’t leave his beloved without his wants being fulfilled. So the tall Chinese reaches for the bottle of lubricant he hid in the nightstand beside him, the smaller male looking up when he hears the tell tale sound of a bottle being uncapped. Yixing places both hands on Yifan’s shoulder to support himself before he informs the other, “Babe, you don’t have to.” 

The elder already knew that, the younger did stay in the bathroom for a long time, but he shakes his head, “But it’s been so long, baby.” He spreads kisses on Yixing’s face to soothe the younger as he pours a liberal amount of the fluid onto his fingers. “I have to make sure you won’t be in pain.” Yifan whispers against his boyfriend’s lips before trapping them between his own, relaxing the younger as he flips their position, pushing the other down to the mattress before hovering above him. “I promise it will only take a moment,” he kisses down the smaller male’s sternum, smiling at the sighs of contentment that slip past Yixing’s lips as he leaves loving marks all over the other’s body. At one point, the younger raises his hips just enough to the get the other’s attention who seems to have fallen into his own world where there is nothing but Yixing’s body to adore. When the smaller male whines again for him to hurry up (as Yifan always takes the time to pamper him and make sure he doesn’t neglect even just a centimeter of his boyfriend’s skin), the tall Chinese looks up from licking the inside of Yixing’s navel before responding, “I got it, baby. Just a little bit of patience.”

But patience is something that Yixing has already ran out of minutes ago, spreading his legs when the elder finally decides to nibble at his inner thighs. “Hurry,” he prompts his boyfriend once again, using his own hands to spread his ass cheeks apart. He looks directly into the other’s eyes and musters the most sultry voice he can conjure before saying, “Stir my insides like you always do.” 

The groan Yifan produces as his lips move to where the younger’s pink puckered entrance is waiting for him thrills the younger, widening the space between his legs as far as they can go to accommodate his boyfriend’s large built. Even if it takes long and even if he wants to deny it, Yifan’s tongue on his entrance is a sensation that Yixing craves so he allows the other to do as he pleases. He is actually thankful that the elder takes the time to eat him out because whenever he touches himself, he always imagines that the finger that’s following the rim of his opening is his boyfriend’s tongue. Now he doesn’t have to pull it from his memory with the wet appendage poking at his entrance as hot, moist breath tickles his sensitive area. 

The taller male doesn’t warn him when he flattens his tongue to cover the younger’s entrance, licking up Yixing’s perineum before tracing the line separating the smaller male’s testicles. He goes back down without touching the younger’s dick, the tip of his tongue traces the wrinkly muscle as it pulsates under his touch, humming when he tries to push the wet appendage in and Yixing immediately clamps around him. Yifan probes his tongue inside, allowing himself to drown in the warmth of his boyfriend’s insides while pleasuring the smaller male as much he can with the short extension. Pleasured sounds come out of Yixing’s mouth without halting, fingers buried into the elder’s short hair, pulling however much he can and massaging the other’s scalp in encouragement. When Yifan finally removes his tongue from inside the younger, saliva dripping down his neck, Yixing whines. The sound is interrupted by a moan as the elder licks up the underside of the smaller male’s cock, his hand reaching up to slowly pull back the younger’s foreskin, revealing the tip of his boyfriend’s cock. Yixing claws at the taller male’s scalp as the sensation of his skin being pulled back and grazing the sensitive crown throws him into a pit with flames of pain and pleasure licking at his skin before burning through him. Once the head is out of its hiding place, Yifan licks at it while his index finger prods at the soft flesh of the younger’s opening, inserting the digit smoothly as he sucks the tip of his boyfriend’s cock. 

Yixing doesn’t know if he should grind down as the elder slides another finger inside him or if he should buck his hips up so that his boyfriend can swallow more of his length. The younger just allows his body to move according to however it wants to be pleasured, sometimes going down to have Yifan’s fingers deeper inside him, sometimes pushing up to have the elder’s mouth stretch around his girth. When his boyfriend slides the third finger in, he starts to become impatient, demanding for the other to just stick it in already in between his moans, hoping he still comes across commanding despite the interspersed pleasured noises. But the loud squelching sound that Yifan’s fingers make and the slurping sound his boyfriend’s mouth creates as it slides up and down his length has Yixing losing the strength in his body and the power in his voice. 

The elder seems to be unable to control himself anymore either, tongue flicking the precum oozing from the slit of his boyfriend’s cock before going down to suck Yixing’s balls into his mouth, one by one, as he pulls his fingers out of the younger’s ass. The smaller male feels the strong stimulation slowly leave his sensitive body parts as Yifan’s hands run up and down his thighs while he sucks at the younger’s hip bone. He pants as he lies down on his bed to calm himself in preparation for another highly arousing activity. After a few inhales and exhales, Yixing’s arm, though feeling boneless, reaches for the bottle of lubricant before offering it to his boyfriend. 

The elder smiles as he pulls away from the smaller male, kneeling between the younger’s legs and sitting on his shins as he lathers his cock with the sticky fluid. Yifan eyes the younger as Yixing allows his hands to roam all over his own body, pinching and rubbing his nipples while jerking his dick, as if giving the other a sight to seduce him once more. The taller male pumps his cock to full erection as he watches his boyfriend move on the bed, a deep groan coming out of him when the younger opens his legs and invites him in, “Come in, baby.”

So Yifan does, leaning down until one of his arms supports him and his face is just a wisp of breath away from Yixing’s. He uses the tip of his cock to massage the rim of his boyfriend’s entrance before pushing in, sliding in slowly as he watches the younger’s face, making sure he inflicts no pain on his beloved. When he is already halfway through, Yixing pushes himself up and seals his lips with his boyfriend’s. The other allows the smaller male to move their lips, meeting the younger’s tongue as he licks into Yifan’s mouth. Coaxing the elder to bury his cock into Yixing’s ass, the smaller Chinese wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s waist and pulls the elder towards him by pushing on the elder’s lower back with the heels of his feet. Once Yifan has bottomed out, the tip of his cock reaching deep into the younger’s cavity, he sucks Yixing’s tongue into his mouth again, effectively sucking the oxygen out of his lover’s lungs.

“Yifan,” the younger breathes out once the taller male moves to his neck, knowing how any stimulation to it easily drives the smaller male crazy. Yixing only continues when his boyfriend emerges from the crook of his neck because he is easily reduced to moans when the elder attacks his neck, “Please move already.” Yifan doesn’t even stall anymore, having already savored the heat that has molded around him and knowing he himself needs to feel the other’s walls clamp around him as he slides in and out, the warmth escalating as the friction increases.

The way Yixing’s face contorts in a mix of pain and pleasure, his gasps and moans, and how his muscles squeeze around Yifan every time the taller male ploughs deep into him has the elder moving faster and deeper, wanting to see, hear and feel more of the younger. And the smaller male doesn’t disappoint, fingers clawing at Yifan’s back as he screams his boyfriend’s name, his insides frantically clenching and releasing the elder’s length as it rams in and out of Yixing, pushing him deep into the mattress, his body leaving an impression as his sweat dampens the covers.

Yifan struggles to get out of the cage Yixing has created, the younger only letting him go when he promises to make him feel even better. The taller male kisses him, feeling bad for a second when he pulls away and sees his boyfriend follow his lips with closed eyes. He feels Yixing’s legs loosen around his waist as he kneels below the younger, lifting the other’s hips with his hands and instructing the smaller male to place his feet on the mattress. Once they’ve changed their position, Yifan asks the other to place a pillow below his hips so that they can keep the position even if his boyfriend grows too tired and weak halfway through. The new position allows him to hit Yixing’s prostate easier, his length rubbing against the bundle of nerves after the tip of his cock pushes against it upon thrusting in. The younger clutches at the blanket, knuckles turning white as he tries to move to meet his boyfriend’s movements, only giving up and leaving all the action to the other when he feels his prostate become more sensitive as it gets filled with blood due to the stimulation he is receiving. His mouth hangs agape, screams of pleasure escaping his lips as a sign of appreciation for his lover.

Yifan, just like Yixing, loses himself in their intercourse, head falling back as the noises coming from their throats and from the connection of their bodies fill his ears. His hips start moving in their own accord, maintaining the pace and the angle of his thrusts to constantly rub against the younger’s prostate. When he tries to open his eyes to see his lover, his breath hitches as Yixing’s figure shines with sweat, his skin glowing as the warm light of the lamp on the nightstand bathes the expanse of his body, enticing Yifan more and making the elder wonder how lucky he is to be able to call the other his and have the younger call Yifan his. The increasing volume of Yixing’s voice, the high-pitched tone of his moans pushes Yifan to the edge, reaching for the younger’s cock that they have both neglected to concentrate on the penetrating force of the elder’s length. 

The smaller male digs his head into the pillow beneath him, drowning in the sensations of Yifan’s large, calloused hand around his stiffness and the elder’s cock pounding into him. His toes curl in and his fingers grapple for the blankets spread underneath him, his body sliding effortlessly on the silky material as Yifan thrusts hard and fast into him. He feels himself edging to his climax, teetering when the elder focuses on pushing deeper to reach the end of the cavity and bring him euphoria. The taller male eventually gets there, pulling a particularly loud scream from Yixing as the elder’s shaft rubs against his prostate and the tip of Yifan’s cock hits his internal sphincter; a sensation that he is only able to receive whenever his body is one with his boyfriend’s. With only a few deep thrusts, the younger feels something rise up his cock, his orgasm knocking the air out of his lungs when the taller male hastens the speed with which his hand pumps Yixing’s cock.

“Baby, baby, babe, fuck, baby,” Yixing hears the elder’s voice but he can’t respond anymore as his cum spurts out of his cock, coating Yifan’s hand and his own stomach with the hot fluid. White fills his eyelids as his screams fill the room, the elder not stopping the movement of his hand until Yixing is milked dry. Soon, not only his stomach feels hot but his insides too. 

With a grunt and a voiceless call to the younger, Yifan shoots his juices into his boyfriend’s cavity, covering the muscles with white as he pumps himself empty into the other. His body falls forward and his arms support him while he continues to thrust into the smaller male, feeling his fluids dripping down whenever he pulls out. He releases Yixing’s cock when the younger starts whining about it being painful already. Gradually his hips start slowing down, halting once he’s engulfed to the hilt by the wet warmth. The elder noses at his boyfriend’s cheeks, the smaller male giggling at his lover’s actions. Yixing cups Yifan’s face, biting the tip of his boyfriend’s nose playfully before finally moving his mouth down to meet the other’s lips.

“I’m so crazily in love with you,” Yifan whispers when the younger holds his face away from his own, eyes locking with the elder. Yixing tries to kiss his boyfriend but the taller maller dodges it and pulls away, the younger widening his eyes at the other’s reaction.

“I thought you were crazily in love with me?” He asks, pouting at the denied kiss and slapping the elder on the shoulder before pinching the other’s arms. Then Yifan leans down to steal a kiss from his lips, Yixing pretending to be shocked before lifting his head to do the same, pulling his boyfriend down and locking his arms around the other’s neck to keep him there, to keep their tongues twisted around each other. Even if Yifan doesn’t mention it, he knows he wants to pause time and be able to stay like this forever. When their lips slow down and eventually let go of each other, Yixing, recalling the English that Yifan has taught him, opens his eyes after a few breaths and utters, “I’m madly and deeply in love with you as well, Wu Yifan.”

 

The water ripples and bubbles in the jacuzzi, calming Yixing down, the idol humming as hands massage his scalp while he rest his back against the firm chest that’s radiating warmth. Lips latch to his neck and shoulders, making him squeal but when he tries to run away, strong arms keep him where he is, the hot puffs of air reducing him to giggles and making him weak and lose against his boyfriend who has decided to massage his legs and waist while his lips find their way to Yixing’s.

“Let’s get you out before your skin wrinkles,” Yifan kisses the younger’s cheek when he feels his boyfriend relax in his hold. The smile on the elder’s lips is fond, albeit a bit sad. 

The younger pouts and whines, “But it’s so nice here. It’s warm and you’re here.” He hears the taller male chuckle as he turns and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s torso, burying his head into Yifan’s chest. But the elder already knew that this will happen, so he just stands up and quickly places his arm beneath Yixing’s knees, and although the younger protests, he still allows himself to be carried out of the tub.

Yifan watches as the younger dresses himself, sometimes reaching out to pull the other’s shirt down from the back or pull up the pants to Yixing’s waist. After throwing a set of fresh clothes over his body, borrowing a pair of boxers from the elder, the smaller male walks to the other’s luggage, Yifan knowing full well what the other will do and allowing his boyfriend to rummage through his things.

“Oh, this looks nice.” Yixing comments, pulling out a grey jacket that Yifan wore on the plane but removed before alighting, “Looks comfy too.” He watches as the younger slides his arms into the sleeves, pulling the hoodie over his head before looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes widen when Yixing lifts one side of the hoodie and sniffs it, “Smells very much like you too.” A smile spreads on the younger’s lips and Yifan can’t help but mirror it, the curve not faltering even as he walks Yixing to the door, checking if the smaller has any all too obvious limp.

Once they are by the door, Yifan cups the younger’s cheeks and takes his lips between his own, wishing him luck for their comeback in between their kisses. Yixing hums and thanks him, hands tightening on the front of the elder’s shirt, never wanting to let go.

When they part, a string of saliva connects their lips and Yifan suppresses the urge to just make Yixing stay with him for the night. Instead the elder breathes out, “I’ll wait for you.”

Yixing’s smile blinds the taller male, genuine and warm just like himself. He tiptoes and gives Yifan another peck, pulling the jacket around his body before responding, “I know you will.”


End file.
